


Reed900 office sex. That's it.

by DumbGayIdiotBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbGayIdiotBoy/pseuds/DumbGayIdiotBoy
Summary: This is a repost from my old account, I had to delete it because of Reasons.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Reed900 office sex. That's it.

Gavin hated having to stay late at the office, especially since he got assigned his very own tin can after Connor failed one too many missions and was destroyed. He absolutely despised feeling the android looming over him, watching his every move while he tried to work. It almost made him miss how submissive, and almost puppy-dog like, Connor was, despite not even being his android.

“Jesus Christ Nines, could you go sit down or something?” He asked, turning in his chair to look up into the cold blue eyes of the android.

“I’m afraid not. I was sent here to help you,” Nines replied. “And that’s what I plan to do,” He leaned down slightly. Even when they were both standing the android had a few inches on Gavin, and when he was sitting the robot basically towered over him. He hated it.

“Aren’t you supposed to follow every order I give you?” Gavin asked, standing up and crossing his arms, making himself seem as tall as he could.

“Not when it directly conflicts my orders from Cyberlife. Now, I suggest you sit back down and complete your work, if you’re so eager to leave,” Nines placed his hand on Gavins shoulder and pushed him back down into his seat. Gavin felt his face flush with anger as he quickly stood back up, knocking his chair back in the process.

“What the fuck was that?!” Gavin yelled, putting his hands on the androids chest and attempting to push him back, to no avail. RK900 was a lot sturdier than Connor was, clearly built more for fighting than the shorter and slimmer RK800 model. Gavin pulled his hands away from Nines chest and paused for a moment before pulling his arm back and attempting to punch the android in the face. Nines caught his hand, holding it tighter than he had to.

“I don’t suggest doing that, Detective Reed. You know how expensive I would be to replace. That is, if you could even manage to damage me,” He briefly tightened his grip on Gavin’s hand before letting go and pushing him back again, this time causing him to fall back onto his desk. Nines kept his hand planted on Gavin’s chest as he leaned forward, so close their noses were nearly touching. Gavin felt himself blush, and he leaned away from the android.

“Get the fuck off me,” Gavin said, holding onto the edges of the desk and attempting to ignore the slight pain in his hand.

“Your pulse is quickening and your face is flushed.” Nines pointed out, placing his free hand on the desk next to Gavin. “Any chance that might be because of me?” He asked with a raised brow, beginning to smirk.

“What the fuck are you trying to imply?” Gavin asked angrily, pushing Nines’ hand off of his chest.

“Could it be that you’re aroused?” The android asked, smirking down at Gavin.

“What?! No, of course not!” Gavin yelled indignantly. “You know how much I fucking hate tin cans like you,”

“Is that why you enjoy the Eden Club so much?” The small smile on Nines’ was unwavering. Gavin opened his mouth to respond, but couldn’t think of anything to say. He felt his heartbeat quicken even more underneath the androids hand. Nines leaned forward, his lips almost touching Gavins ear. “What do they do to you there, Gavin?” He whispered. “Do they suck you off? Fuck you?” Gavin felt a shiver go up his spine. This was the first time he had ever detected emotion in the android’s voice.

“They f-fuck me,” Gavin admitted quietly, turning his head so he wasn’t looking Nines in the face.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Gavin?” Nines practically purred, grabbing Gavin’s chin and forcing him to look in his icy blue eyes. Gavin nodded, feeling Nines’ thumb rub across his lower lip. “You’re not a child. Use your words.” He pushed the tip of his thumb into Gavin’s mouth.

“Yes, Nines,” Gavin said, his words slurring past the thumb in his mouth.

“Yes what? You have to use your big boy words if you want to get something from me,” He slowly dragged his hand down Gavin’s chest, stopping at his navel. He pulled his thumb from Gavin’s mouth, instead pressing it against his lips.

“I want you to fuck me,” Gavin’s voice was shaking, and he reached up and put his hands on Nines’ shoulders. 

“You’re even more desperate than I thought. You want me to fuck you so badly you’ll risk someone seeing you and ruining your already pitiful reputation.” He put his hands on Gavin’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the desk, pushing their hips together and eliciting a moan from the shorter man. “I should tie you to the desk and leave you here like this, for anyone who comes into the office,”

“F-fuck, Nines, no, I’ll do a-anything,” Gavin was grinding against the android, trying to get any sort of release.

“Really? Weren’t you just talking about how you’re supposed to be in control of me?” Nines grabbed Gavin’s hips tighter and held him steady. Gavin blushed more and tried to lay his head on Nines’ chest, but the taller android pushed him back. “You’re going to get on your knees and get me nice and wet, ok baby?” He let go of Gavin’s hips and took a step back, allowing Gavin to slide off the desk and onto his knees.

He carefully reached up and undid Nines belt and zipper, pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees. To his surprise there was realistic genitalia, something he wouldn’t expect from an android created to help the police department solve homicides. He gingerly grabbed the androids already hard cock and stroked it a few times before taking the tip into his mouth. He heard the android quietly groan above him and he looked up at Nines, seeing him with his eyes shut and his hands planted on the desk, his LED flickering yellow. He felt a wave of pride from knowing he could make Nines break his composure, even just a tiny amount. He took more of Nines in his mouth, stroking what he wouldn’t fit.

“Good, like that,” Nines said, loosely grabbing onto Gavin’s hair with one hand. “Good boy,” Gavin moaned softly at the praise. He pushed himself forward more, trying to suppress his gag reflex as he took almost all of Nines into his mouth, feeling the androids grip in his hair tighten. “Fuck, Gavin,” It was the first time he had heard Nines swear, and he took that as a sign to keep going. He began to move his head, but Nines roughly pulled his head back and let go of his hair. “Stand up and turn around.” He said, regaining his composure. Gavin did as he was told without hesitation, slightly leaning over his desk leaning on his hands for support.

Nines reached around Gavin, resting one of his hands on the desk next to Gavin’s and the other on the front of Gavin’s jeans, causing Gavin to whimper.

“You’re a needy one, aren’t you?” Nines teased. “I’m barely touching you and you’re falling apart.” He pushed harder on Gavin’s crotch, eliciting another moan. Nines chuckled softly and undid Gavin’s belt, pushing his pants and underwear down. He brought his hand to Gavin’s face, pushing his index and middle fingers into Gavin’s mouth. “Suck on them.” He commanded. Gavin did as he was told, reaching up to hold Nine’s wrist. After a few seconds Nines pulled his hand away, grabbing Gavin’s hip with his free hand. Without warning, he pushed his index and middle fingers into Gavin, causing the man to cry out.

“You do get fucked a lot, don’t you?” Nines asked, slowly fingerfucking Gavin. “Are you as good for the Eden bots as you are for me?” 

“N-none of them tell me what to do,” Gavin responded, trying to keep his voice steady.

“That’s surprising, considering how easy you are,” Nines said, pulling his fingers out and grabbing Gavin’s hips with both hands. “Are you ready, baby?”

“F-fuck, yes, Nines, please,” Gavin practically begged.

“I don’t know if you want it enough, I might just have you suck me off again and leave you here to deal with yourself.” Nines teased, loosening his grip on Gavin.

“No, please Nines I need it, please fuck me,” Gavin begged, putting his hand over Nines’ to keep it in place.

“Fine. But only because you begged me like a good boy.” He tightened his grip on Gavin again, guiding his cock to Gavin’s entrance before pushing into him all the way. Gavin cried out, quickly bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. Nines gave him a second to adjust before he began fucking him, sliding his hands under Gavin’s shirt to hold him tighter, almost definitely leaving bruises.

“No need to be quiet, baby, I love to hear you whine for me.” Nines panted, fucking Gavin harder. Gavin put his hand back down on the table, his panting and moaning now audible.

“God Nines, you feel i-incredible,” He moaned, feeling his knees weaken below him. He was almost entirely relying on Nines to hold him up.

“So do you, baby,” Nines suddenly pulled out and pulled Gavin up, turning him around so they were facing each other and pushing him so he was laying back on the desk before pulling Gavin’s legs around his waist and beginning to fuck him again.

“Fuck, yes, Nines, m-more!” Gavin pushed his legs up and rested them on Nines’ shoulders, pulling Nines’ head down slightly. He realized he was the only person who had ever seen nines like this. His clothes were creased and rumbled, his tie was loose, and his hair was messy. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and his face flushed blue. His LED was flickering between an angry red and yellow. Every place the two came in contact with each other Nines skin faded away, revealing the smooth white plastic underneath.

Nines suddenly leaned down, roughly kissing Gavin. Gavin immediately reciprocated the kiss, reaching up and threading his hands through the androids hair. The kiss was harsh and messy, their mouths sliding against each other and their teeth bumping together.

“N-Nines, I’m close,” Gavin moaned breathlessly, barely breaking the kiss.

“Me too baby,” Nines tightened his grip on Gavin’s hips, sending a small wave of pain through Gavin’s sides. Nines felt his body begin to heat up as warnings flashed into his field of view telling him he was in danger of overheating. He blinked the warnings away, focusing his attention on the man below him. “Cum with me,” He said breathlessly. Gavin didn’t need to be told twice. He gripped Nines hair tighter, pulling him down into another sloppy kiss. He cried out, arching his back as he felt his orgasm sweep through him. He felt Nines cum with him, filling him up as the android fucked through his orgasm. Finally Nines slowed and stopped moving, holding Gavin in the same position for a few moments as he attempted to manually cool himself.

“Holy shit,” Gavin practically whispered, letting his hands fall from Nines hair onto his chest, quickly moving them again when he felt his mess on the front of his shirt. Nines let go of Gavin’s hips, taking in the bruises that he left before stepping back, pulling his pants back up and fastening his belt again.

“Stand up and make yourself decent again.” Nines said, straightening his hair and fixing his jacket and tie. His LED was slowly returning to the cool blue that it normally was. He looked at Gavin for a moment before reaching out his hand to the man. Gavin gratefully reached out and grabbed the androids hand, shakily standing up and pulling his pants back up. Nines let go of Gavin’s hand and grabbed the chair that Gavin had pushed away, pulling it back over to the desk and helping Gavin sit down in it.

“You still have work to finish, Detective.” Nines said, leaning down next to Gavin. “Maybe if you do a good job I’ll reward you,” He purred into Gavin’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read this since I wrote it, which was like. Early April. So tell me if tags are missing or there are tags that don't belong so more people can find it.


End file.
